With the growing popularity of beer microbrews there is a corresponding growth in demand for specialized vessels or containers to transport the beer in draft or tap form that is purchased from a microbrewery for off-site consumption. One such vessel is commonly referred to as a growler. Growlers are advantageous since they are re-usable and carry a larger volume of beer than cans or bottles. 64 ounces is a typical size, although sizes can vary. Most growlers are glass, but ceramic and stainless steel varieties are available.
One challenge with the use of a growler is maintaining the temperature of the beverage contained inside. Thus, a growler must be kept cool in a refrigerator, cooler, etc. just like a bottle or can of beer. Another challenge is filling the beer into an empty growler and later dispensing the beer while disturbing the contents as little as possible. Filling and dispensing operations can agitate the beer which releases the carbon dioxide and mixes in oxygen. This results in the beer having a flat taste and short life in the container. The growler also needs to be easy to handle during a dispensing operation while still being easy to carry. Thus, there is an ongoing need to provide for a beverage containing vessel that addresses one or more of these challenges.